The Equestria Chronicles Book One: The Beginning of The Elements Pt2
by VirginitySwiper234
Summary: This s rated M because of mild everything so don't worry. This is part 2 of 2 so it's my last. I hope you enjoy it.


This is the second part of Spike's adventure. He is going on the journey of a lifetime to Zecora's homeland. He will encounter many perils on his way plus a dumb ass villain who is slightly crazy with war. This one will be better than he last. Trust me.

"Wow..." , said Spike breathlessly as he stepped off the train. "I see you like the land." , said an unfamiliar voice, "Celestia said you'd be coming." "You must be Parsnip right?" , Spike said. "No it's Prodder but, that's close enough." , said the male zebra. He then said a language that Spike didn't know-not even in a million years-to a young zebra. Immediately he took his case. He put it on his back and fell to the ground while they walked away.

"So your the aristocrat around here?" , said Spike. "Well yes... in a way." , said Prodder. "What do you mean?" , said Spike. "Well I am technically power but, with the war my brother who is second to the throne is in power." , said Prodder "Oh." , said Spike. "Could I be of any assistance?" , said Spike. "No. It is your kind we are t war with. "Why" , asked Spike. "The rhino known as Kiwano said he saw the leader of the dragons Samuel had murdered a young foal." , said Prodder.

"But why are you at war without trying to reasoning with them?" , said Spike. "Because they are killing our kind!" , Prodder yelled. "Okay... no need to yell." , Spike responded. "Anyway let me show you to your quarters." said Prodder. They walked to a fancy hotel were Spike would be staying. On the way there they saw Kiwano. He was a buff rhino five feet to the shoulders. He had a scar over his left eye. He looked at Spike with a murderous look. "Dragons" , he murmured under his breath then returned to his wife.

"What's his deal?" , Spike said. "He hates all dragons" , said Prodder. "Well I'll be sure to stay away." , said Spike. They walked into Spike's room. "It's amazing!" , he yelled. "I'll leave you alone." , Prodder said. About an hour later the luggage boy bust into he room. "Your luggage sir!" , he yelled before leaving soon.

"I think I should explore." , said Spike. He walked outside and bought some kind of rainbow disk fruit. He tasted it and swallowed it hesitantly. "Uggg I'll stick to gems." , he said, He walked to Prodder's castle and requested more information about his quest. "Well to find your true self you must go to the center of our land to the dragons' land. There you will get more information."This is all Celestia's given me." , said Prodder. "Alright" , said Spike, "I'll get moving."

As Spike approached the dragons' land he noticed things: 1. The land was volcanic and dark. 2. Breeds of dragons got ready for war. And 3. There was a huge shrine in the midst of it. But one thing he didn't notice was a nasty looking rhino stalking him. But young Spike was oblivious to it and walked to town.

As soon as Spike walked into town there was a silence. He looked to see every dragon staring at him. A mean red dragon, scarred from battle took him in his arms. "Hey!" , he screamed. You must meet...er _re_meet Samuel. He confined Spike and flew away. When Spike awoke he stood in a huge room lined in platinum. "Who is it?" , boomed a huge voice. Spike saw a purple and green dragon that was fifteen times bigger than himself. "It's your brother my lord." , said the red dragon.

"Spike?" , boomed Samuel. "Yes my lord." , said the red dragon. Samuel turned around and saw Spike. "Brother!" , yelled Samuel. "I'm your brother?" , said Spike. "Yes!" , said Samuel. "But where's mom and dad?" , said Spike. Father died in battle and mom died to protect you as an egg." "Where?" asked Spike. "At Mt. Astercón. She defeated the evil unicorn called Prodder. Dad has a shrine in the center of the land." "I must leave" , said Spike. As he did Kiwano lumbered off to carry out his plan.

He went to Prodder's palace to find nothing. _He must be at Mt. Astercón ,_ Spike thought. He went to Mt Astercón to find Kiwano reporting to Prodder. "You're not Prodder your the man who killed my family" , he said. "Yes" , Prodder said as he rippled into a blue unicorn. "You fell for my trap fool!" "I didn't kill our mother I put her in a deep sleep so when you came I could imprison you, hold you hostage, and the ransom is all the dragons land!" You'll never get it!" , Spike yelled as he leapt at Prodder. But Kiwano toed in front of him and held him still. "What's your real name?" , Spike said. "Dawn Shadow." , he responded. While Dawn Shadow was talking about his evil plan Spike leapt into the volcano. On his ay down he shot into a cave. He saw his sleeping mother. "Mom!" , Spike yelled. He rushed to her and teared. His tears hit his mother. He looked around to see a jewel orchard sparkling. As Spike sobbed his mother awoke.

He was so happy Spike jumped on his mother. "Son I have a gift." , his mother said. She held out her hand to give him a pair of wings. "Thank you mom." Spike said. He flew up out of the cave and to his Father's shrine. When he arrived he touched the pedestal subconsciously and out came a fire orb and it sunk into Spike. He then gathered his thoughts and flew to Mt. Astercón. He saw his mother battling Dawn Shadow and Kiwano. "Go!" ,she yelled, now!" Spike flew away with tears in his eyes. _She died t save me... _he thought. Peace was restored when Spike explained what happened.

He then flew home.

"Spike!" , Twilight yelled as she gave him a hug when he arrived, I missed you!" "I did to Twilight... but you're squishing me!" , said Spike. "I see your mission went well." , said Celestia. "You could say that" , said Spike.


End file.
